


7 years...

by Ankira_Crow



Category: BL - Fandom, Boys Love, cute - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankira_Crow/pseuds/Ankira_Crow





	7 years...

✿————✿ (View from Snapchat)

Wednesday May 13, 2020 (8:50 Am)

Tyler_539: "Hey, Are you free on Thursday after work?"

Sam_603: "Umm, Yeah I should be, Do you want too meet up somewhere?"

Tyler_539: "Yeah, how about the ice cream parlor down town?"

Sam_603: "That sounds fine, I get of work at 4:00."

Tyler_539: "I will pick you up at 5:00"

✿————✿

Wednesday May 13, 2020 (4:36 Pm)

Sam_603: "Hey, I just got off work are we still going to the ice cream parlor?"

Tyler_539: "If you still want too sure."

Sam_603: "Yes! I'm really excited I haven't been there in months!"

Tyler_539: "Haha, I'm excited to see you! ♥"

✿————✿

Wednesday May 13, 2020 (5:06)

Tyler_539: "I'm here are you ready?"

Sam_603: "Yeah, let me grab my bag! ♥"

✿————✿ (View from Real Life)

Wednesday May 13, 2020 (5:06

Sam: "Tyler! I missed you!"

Tyler: "I missed you too Sam!"

Sam hugged Tyler tight before both got in the car and started towards downtown, music blaring in the background.

✿————✿

Wednesday May 13, 2020 (5:15 Pm)

Sam points at a green ice cream flavor labeled "Green Tea".

Sam: "I want that flavor."

Tyler: "Green Tea?"

Sam: "yeah!"

Tyler: "Okay, I will get just get chocolate chip"

Sam smiles as the ice cream is handed over,

Tyler pays for the food and both walk out of the parlor.

Tyler gets in the car followed by Sam and starts driving.

Sam: "Where are we going?"

Tyler: "Somewhere."

Both continues to eat the ice cream enjoying the cool summer air.

✿————✿

Wednesday May 13, 2020 (5:26 Pm)

As the the moon started to set they arrived at the destination, lanterns and fairy lights decorated the trees along with a blanket and a note.

Sam looked at the Tyler and at the note and smiled, picking it up reading it.

It Read,

"7 years ago you and me had never met and frankly I don't know how I could have lived without out because you are my world, And I hoped that maybe today you can become mine forever, Sam will you become not only my best friend but my husband too."

Sam looked down too see Tyler on one knee holding out a ring.

Sam started to cry and he smile widely jumping into Tyler's arms hugging him tightly,

"Of corse I'll marry you."

Finished: 24/7/2019, 5:22 AM

Posted: 25/7/2019, 4:21 PM

Sam: (Trans FtM, Bi)

Tyler: (Gay)


End file.
